Different Love
by FunnyBunny1612
Summary: When a neko boy finds his mate within Thor, will Thor except him? Or turn him away? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Thor, Avengers, Iron Man, anything that is in here except for my is a yaoi/boyxboy/malexmale/gay fanfiction. So if you don't like it, don't read it. And I'm sorry I suck so bad! But I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

**And this little thing is a description of what exactly my character looks like. I will try to find a picture to go with the description, and when I do I will tell you and post the link on my page.**

**Eyes: One green, the other a stormy blue/grey/green**

**Skin: A bit tan, but not overly**

**Body Type: Slim and slightly shorter**

**Hair: Loose curls, snow white**

* * *

I sighed as I walked across the Washington border. My eyes taking in the dull green covering every inch of land I saw. The ears atop my head twitched. I walked. I walked. I walked. Until I found my way out of the dense trees and onto a road. I turned my head and found no cars coming each way. I grunted and kicked a nearby rock out of frustration. Watching it skip along the road and slipping off into the grass. Suddenly, I heard tires screeched down the road. I slipped back into a bush and watch as a car slid to a stop in front of me..The engine blowing smoke into the cold winter air. Two men stepped out of the nice car. A tall, average looking man with a slight beard and goatee on his face. A small circle light coming from his chest. The other man, tall and very broad. His arms thick with muscle. He had blonde shoulder length hair. It was slightly matted and he had a bigger beard than the other man..He was wearing God like clothing. Red cloak and trousers. Metal silver armor. His scent hit me like tidal wave. A mix of musky earth scent and a more fruity scent. And I enjoyed it very very much..

"What happened?" The man that caught my attention asked. My ears perked up at the sound of his rough voice carrying across my skin. I breathed deeply and instantly knew why I was acting this way.

"The engine is fried.." Said the other man. His voice a little more lighter and smoother. I took a step back and a branch snapped. The two men's heads whipped around to look at me. My eyes widened and I darted. I panted as my legs carried me quickly to the deeper ends of the woods.

"Hey! Come back!" I heard deafly the man that was my mate call out to me. My head turned to look back to see them running towards me. I looked ahead to only tip over a loose root and fall. My ankle twisting awkwardly. I whimpered and watched as they came closer. Weakly trying to get away. Soon, the were standing a few feet in front of me. Their eyes looking at my ears and tail incredeously. "What are you?" My mate asked. I looked down and frowned. My heart beating wildly against my chest.

"I..I'm..You.." My eyes rolled back into my head and I fell limply onto the ground. My vision fading into black.

"He could be dangerous!"  
"Did you see him? He's to frail!"  
"Have you seen him? He has ears and a tail! You never know what he could do!"

"I..I promise..I w..would never..Try and hurt..anyone.." I broke the fighting with that sentence. Eyes opening to look up at four men and one woman. The woman standing closest to me and looking at me worriedly. She had red short hair and tan skin. Lips plump and her eyes lined with thin eyeliner. Their was a man standing close behind her and holding her hand. Short spikey hair and grey eyes. The last man had black hair with small tuffs of grey. His eyes green. The other two guys were the one from the woods. I scattered into a sitting position. Looking in my lap as my mate began to speak.

"I feel drawn to you. But I shouldn't. I don't even know what you are.." I glanced up at him to see his bright blue eyes boring to mine. The skin on my cheeks were slowly heating up as I brought a hand up to twirl a finger around my white locks.

"He's called a Neko. A hybrid between a human and a animal. Some are born, others are experimented on or bitten. They usually come with powers. And they all have enhanced senses. Greater sense of smell, taste, feel, sight, hearing. This one seems to be a mix between human and a fox. You can tell by the fur on his tail and ears if he is a submissive or dominant. Those are mates. The submissive can get pregnant, no matter what gender. This little guy seems to be a submissive. And Thor here seems to be his dominant." The guy with green eyes said. All the while my mate, Thor, was looking at me in surprise. His eyes glancing around the room at the people in the room. Then his eyes landed on me. I watched them soften and his fist clench.

"What's his power then?" He asked. Those piercing blue eyes never wavering from mine. I slid my eyes to green eyed man. He looked thoughtful. Then he said those two words that I hated to hear.

"Hold him." Suddenly hands were on me. The guy with glowing chest pressing hard down on my legs. And the one behind the red haired woman holding my wrists in a vice like grip. I let my claws lengthen and my canines grow long. I snapped my jaw as my venom collected in my mouth. Thor watched me, frightened for me. And the green eyed man pried my mouth open and holding a small bottle to my canines. My venom slipped into the bottle and turning a purple color. I growled and thrashed around. "You can let him go." He said. They let me go and I stood up. Crouched.

"Never touch me again." I growled out. Voice still feminine though. A hand laid itself atop my hand and gently rubbed my ears. My eyes snapped to woman with striking red hair. I liked her for some reason. She petted me softly before glaring at the men.

"Are you guys crazy? Why couldn't you just ask him what his power was?" She pursed her lips and wrapped an arm around me. I scooted closer to her and sighed contently. My venom clearing up and my claws retracting.

"Because Neko's can be very reserved creatures. They wouldn't yell out their power because they like to be sneaky when the occasion calls and likes to show off to their mates." Green eyes said.

"Well this little fella seems to not be like other Nekos though, huh Dr. Banner?" She said hautingly. I let a smirk flit over my features and let my eyes look at Thor. Who had been quiet thorughout this whole exchange. Green eyes, Dr. Banner, clanked the venom filled bottle with his finger tips.

"Yes, he doesn't. But that doesn't mean he isn't a Neko." With that, he turned and left the room. I looked over at the remaining three men and glared at the to who held me down.

"You will apologize to him and then introduce yourselves, is that clear?" She said. They nodded and visibly gulped. She smile down at me and pressed me forward a bit. I looked at them expectantly.

"We are both terribly sorry. We never knew a Neko ever existed for that matter." The guy from earlier muttered. His partner in crim nodding in agreement. "Well I am Stark. Tony Stark. Also known as the best hero in this room, Iron Man." He ranted. I looked over at the others and found them rolling their eyes. Except Thor, he was looking at me dazedly.

"I am sorry, also. I am Hawkeye. Pleasure to meet you." He said as politely as he could. I nodded my head at him and turned my head to the woman that I attatched myself to. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder lightly.

"I'm Lily Romanov. Black Widow to people that don't know me. And I assume you already know Thor." She smirked as a blush covered me cheeks. The red going as far as to slip down my neck. Thor looked at me and stepped closer. But still keeping his distance. "And the man that is incredibly rude and just a jackass is . The Incredible Hulk."

After I got introduced to everyone in the building. People decided it was best if I shared a room with Thor. Since he was my mate afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am officially sick. That means my writing will be more sucky then usually. But i hope you will still enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Once we got to our shared room, I huffed. It was large. With blood red walls and a grey carpet. Pictures of space were hanging off the walls and I noticed there was only one large bed with a mountain full pillows scattered about. Thor stepped in fron of me and took off his shoes, standing upright and heading to the connected bathroom.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be taking a shower." He said to me, his voice husky and sending tingles all the way to the base of my tail. Thor shut the door behind him. Once I heard the click, I rounded the room. Running my fingers over the silk covered sheets. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, plopping down on the huge bed and giggling. My ears slightly twitched as I heard the water running. And I felt a light blush spread over my cheeks. I turned over onto my tummy and felt my tail lazily sway back and forth.

After about an hour, Thor came out. Only in a towel wrapped around his waist. My blush darkened to a red as I watched the little droplets of water fall over his skin. His muscle rippling hard and pecs puffed out. A shaky breath escaped me and my ears dropped low to my head. Thor glanced at me and his own cheeks tinged a bit pink. Before he quickly turned around and walked over to the big closet. He took out some pants and a shirt, I looked away as I saw him drop the towel. Fiddling with my fingers as I heard the rustle of clothing.

"Here, it might be a bit big, but it would be best to be warmer." Thor's deep baritone voice shook me out of my dazed staring. I looked up to see him holding an outstretched arm towards me. His big hand holding a bigger shirt that I was positive would be huge on my small frame. I took it from his hands and nodded at him. Smiling the smallest bit.

"Thank you." I told him. He nodded back and plopped on the bed next to me. But still keeping his distance. Hurriedly I put on the garmet of clothing and sure enough, it was huge on me. Like a balloon. And went down all the way to my knees. I looked at him and I watched as his mouth open and closed. As if looking for something to say but not quite wanting to say it. Finally, he spoke up, but still kept his eyes locked on the silk sheets.

"What exactly..Are we? What are mates?" Thor chanced a look at me. And I grimanced. Noticing the slight look of confusion and ignorance. I sighed and brought a pillow closer to me. Hugging it to my body as some form of protection. Then closed my eyes and thought of what to say exactly. To have him understand the importance of what a mate was and the feel of just..acceptance when you found them.

"A mate is what humans would say true love, a soul mate. When you meet them it's like you are floating on cloud nine all the time and it's just..right. The feeling of being with them is so great..Nothing else matters except being with them..That man, Dr. Banner, he explained what a submissive and dominant was briefly. But it's more in depth...A submissive is the one that is usually more quiet, reserved, shyer. But they are built to be strong and to please their dominant..The dominant tends to be more..aggressive. More loud and out there. And when the right mate for a submissie and dominant is found, it's for life. There is no turning back..."

I watched as Thor contemplated what I said. His eyes looking calculating towards me. The wheels in his head turning at the whole new information running through his blonde head. Then he let out a breath, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Asgard has nothing like this. Nekos, mates, submissives, dominants. We just look for good wives.." Thor muttered. Mumbling out about how life in Asgard wasn't so complicated. I grimaced at that. Feeling that I disappointed my mate.

"I am sorry. I have caused you..trouble.. Maybe I'll go spend the night with Lily.." I made a move to stand, but Thor's rough hand caught mine in his. I turned my head towards him to see him looking at me. Our eyes level now that I am standing up and he sitting..

"You haven't disappointed me. Asgard may not be complicating, but life mates our good. Sound good as you put it..I'll try and be a good dominant for you.." His voice trailed off and I felt a big grin cover my face. My mate would try and be with me! Accept me! And that was all I could ever ask of him. Slowly, I moved in closer to him and sat on the bed. More closer. Our arms lightly touching.

"Thank you..for trying.." I told him. A crooked smile covered his face as he looked at me. And I smiled back at him. After a couple minutes of silence and staring, his eyes went to the clock on the wall. An old looking one. Thor sighed and lied back on the bed. Crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"It's time for sleep.." He said. I bit my lip and snuggled under the covers. Digging my face in the pillows and smiling big.

"Hey..Hey..Time to wake up.." A woman's voice shook me from sleep. Hands gently shook my shoulders and I growled out agitately."Don't you growl at me young mister." Said the voice again. I flipped over and opened my eyes, smiling once I saw it was Lily. I liked her. She was nice but she could be mean when the time calls for it. Her attire was skin tight leather. With a gun holster wrapped around her hips and down her thigh.

"Lily!" I smile and giggled, getting up and hugging her. She tensed for a moment before I felt her relax. And she hugged me back. Running her fingers through my hair. I let out a small pur and nuzzled against her hand. Hearing her let out a laugh, causing me to have a light blush settle on my cheeks.

"What are we gonna do today?" I asked her. Pulling back and watching as she took my hand. Leading us out of the room. We walked down the hall and I saw all the men in the lab. And I growled once I saw that Dr. Banner was there. Studying my venom.

"Ignore them. I want to take you shopping today. Since you probably don't want to wear Thor's shirt all the time." We both laughed and exited the building. I gasped once I saw the outside. The sheer size of it astounding me. She smiled at my reacting and tugged on my hand. Leading me to a nice car like Tony's.

In five hours, we went to eight shops and I carried five bags while she carried six. She bought me everything. Underwear, shoes, pants, shorts, shirts, tank tops, everything. And it was a little too much. But I didn't stop her. Her face would light up once she saw how, "Cute" I looked.

"Oh I can't wait to see Thor's face when he sees you." She giggled and grinned down at me. Causing me to blush and bite my lip as I examined what I changed into. A pair of blue converse, khaki shorts that hugged my slim frame, and a very tight blue shirt. And around my neck, a choker. I looked back up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lily." I said. We put the bags in the car and was now driving, very fast might I add, back to the base. I watched as the trees and bushes blurred and felt slightly motion sickness. I gulped and looked at Lily. Seeing her smiling at me. I smiled back and she nodded her head once.

"It was nothing. And I always wanted someone to go shopping with me. Since the guys never did have the strength to." She laughed and I did to. It felt good to laugh. Especially with someone I already kind of considered a very close friend.

"You really think Thor will like this? I mean..My tail and ears are a little visible." I mumbled and tugged on my tail lightly. Looking at the coloring and sighing. I felt her scratched my ears once as we came to the base. We got out and started unloading the car and carrying the bags inside.

"I am positive he will absolutely love it. No one can resist the cuteness of..You never did tell us your name.." She wondered, looking down at me as we walked in..Me instantly turning head my direction. My blush returned back full force at both my forgetfullness. And also everyone that was saying. Lily patted my shoulders and smiled.

"Luce'. My name is Luce'.." I told her. Smiling up at her. She smiled back and rubbed my ears. We came up to the lab to see the men still studying my venom. Dr. Banner looking very worn and tired. The other guys irritated.

"Men, I would like you to introduced the new and improved Luce'!" Lily smiled and stepped out ahead of me. Taking the bags from my arms quickly. All of the men's eyes fell on me and I blushed as Thor ran his eyes over me. Mulitple. Times. I shyly tugged on my tail and stroke it between my fingers. "Doesn't he look nice Thor?" Lilly questioned. I sent her a quick glare, my cheeks flushing as I realized she was teasing him for looking.

"Yes..Very..nice.." Thor said slowly. Locking eyes with him I noticed he was looking at me almost animalistically. He ran his tongue over his lips and leaned forward slightly. Almost like he wanted to run to me and hold me in his arms and just.. Ravish me..I shivered at that. Tingles traveling all over my body.  
"Well we better leave you men to work..We'll go unpack.."

We both took time unpacking. It was a bit hard to unpack. Thor had a lot of armor and weapons in the closet. But we moved it all into one space and packed my clothes onto the ramaining hangers. While we were doing that she was telling me all about what the government made her do and I was just horrified at what some people could do. She smiled and shook her head. Telling my that I just didn't know and I was too innocent to know the bad in people. After about an hour of unpacking. She said she had to go see what the guys were doing. We hugged and I watched her go.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. Looking around the room before taking a pillow and holding it to me. The scent of musky..Just Thor..filling my senses. I hugged the pillow tighter to me and watched the door as I heard heavy footsteps coming closer. I recognized them as Thor's. And I hurriedly put the pillow back to me..But I realized there was another set of footsteps. More lighter..And it sounded like the were stumbling.. I watched as the door opened..And my heart broke..

There, Thor was liplocked with a woman. I let out a breath as my eyes filled with tears. They broke apart and Thor looked at me..His turning into a liquid pool of horror and apology..


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess I forgot about Captain America. Silly me. I am sorry but I honestly kind of don't like him. Lol. He has a little shield for a weapon..A shield! Sorry if I offend anyone.**

* * *

I felt the tears spilling over. The utter horror of my mate kissing another just..Crushing me..I felt my heart breaking and a huge knot settled in my throat. I shakily stood up and hurriedly walked past them..Running once I got in the hallway. Thor was calling for me. Telling me to stop. But he didn't come after me. I ran and ran to Lily's room. My hand rapped against the door and once she opened it, I buried myself in her arms.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked me worriedly. I felt her reach an arm out and close the door, taking me to her bed and sitting us both down. I let out a choked sob and sniffled loudly. Closing my eyes, but the tears still escaped my eyes.

"Thor..He..he was.k..kissing..another..girl.." I managed to get out. Lily gasped, and I looked up at her to see her hand was covering her mouth. Her eyes surprised and full of sympathy. She gripped my hand and brought me close to her. My tears soaking her clothing.  
"Oh sweetie..I'm so sorry.." She stroked my hair and hugged me tight. I hugged her back tightly. And I cried myself to sleep.

"How could you do that to him? He has done nothing!"  
"I didn't do anything! She kissed me!"  
"Oh, and that is why you kissed her back and took her to yours AND Luce's ROOM!" I woke up to that. My face tight with dried tears. I opened my eyes and bite my lip. Looking at Lily and Thor yelling at eachother. Lily pointing a finger at him, frustrated tears almost spilling over. The other three men were looking at them.

"Please..Stop fighting.." I whispered. Loud enough for them to hear. They both turned to me and Thor tried to step closer. But Lily sent him a nasty look that made all the guys shudder. Lily walked closer to me and sat by me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Luce'..I'm sorry. I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt my..mate.." Thor said. Looking at me. I looked up at him, barely managing to look in his eyes. And when I did. All I saw was that woman and him. Taunting me. Teasing me.

"But you did. You said you would try and you did. Maybe I'm not enough for you or maybe it's because I am male..But you betrayed what the meaning of mates are..And..I just..can't.." I got out, before letting out a sob and burying my face in Lily's neck.

"Get. Out." She said to Thor. And I heard him breathe heavily. I glanced up just in time to see him smash his fist against the wall, leaving a big dent, before leaving. The other men parted and he left. Some of the tension left the room but the remaining three guys were looking a bit uncomfortable.

"We're sorry. We never thought he was that type of guy to do anything like that. To his mate no less." Dr. Banner said. He obviosuly felt sorry for me. And I appreciated him for getting over his problem with me and manning up. I nodded at him.

"He doesn't want me..I'll try and be his friend..But I just don't know if I could handle it.." I frowned and sighed. Closing my eyes tightly and clenching my jaw. Lily cooed and rubbed my back. That was when Tony decided to change the subject.

"So Hulk, did you find out what little kitty's magic power is?" Tony smirked and slide his gaze between me and Dr. Banner. Hawkeye shook his head at Tony and scratched his jaw. "What?" Tony chuckled. I felt gazes on me. Everyone was looking at me until Dr. Banner spoke up.

"Luce' hear can shapeshift. Not just into his original form, the fox, but also other animals. But like me, only when he has a strong emotion. It doesn't have to be anger. It could be sadness, guilt, happiness, anything. I'm actually surprised he didn't phase when he saw the two together." Dr. Banner explained. Everyone looked at me, both curiously and astonished. "How didn't you phase?" He asked me, softly.

"I can control whether I phase or not. Unlike you." I snapped. Annoyed at all the questions and how they found out what I could do. Dr. Banner glared at me before exiting the room. Hawkeye and Tony followed. Tony making a remark about how I could rile up Hulk. Me and Lily both looked at one another and smiled. Giggling softly.  
"Men."

About a week after not talking to Thor for anything and staying in Lily's room, we decided it was best if we just moved my stuff into Lily's room. The next day Tony and Hawkeye moved my stuff to Lily's room. Plus an extra little bed that was perfect for me. The woman from before I haven't seen since. Lily was working. And I was bored, also finally getting over the whole incident. I walked out of the room and into the main hallway. Looking around and finding a door labeled as "Bathing." My interests peaked, I haven't taken a shower in a couple months. And I stunk.

I smiled and opened the door. A big bath in the center of the all white and tiled room drew my attention. There was some towels hanging from a rack and a couple robes. I hurriedly undressed and walked over to the bath. Kneeling over to turn on the faucets. I watched the water come out in powerful spurts and steam start to rise. Once full, I turned off the water and sunk in. Wincing at the heat before submerging my body in water. It was scalding and my skin was already a bit red. But that was how I liked it.  
"Hmm.." I hummed and floated on the surface. Gently laying my arms out in the huge space and turning my head. Seeing the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I padded over to it and was about to squirt the shampoo in my palm, before I heard the door squeak open. I gasped softly and got out of the water quickly. Hiding in a corner. The steam making a veil of covering around me.

**THIS IS A MATURE SEEN, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR ARE UNDER 17, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Thor walked in. And my heart almost stopped as I saw the red rings under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping and has been crying. I heard him sniffle and looked away as he undressed. Once the rustling stopped, I heard the water splash. I looked back at him to see him in the water. Well, half in the water. His legs were in and my breathing got heavy as I saw..All. Of. Him.. He was big. I could tell from far away. With curly blonde curls around IT. I looked up at his face as I heard him sigh. And saw he had his eyes close.

His arm moved. And I watched silently as he gripped himself. It was hard. Looking as hard as steel. I felt my own cock start to grow. And I gulped. Blushing brightly and biting my lip.  
"Luce'.." Thor groaned. His head throwing back. I almost moaned. But slapped a hand over my mouth to keep my sounds from spilling. I reached a hand down and gripped myself. My finger tip touching the slit.. Thor's hand was speeding up. And my own copied his movements. "Yes, Luce'..Fuck..So tight.." Thor groaned one last time before his cum spurted out. Landing on his chest and spilling on his hand. I gasped as my own cum leaked out and shot onto my collar bone..  
**MATURE SCENE OVER**

* * *

"Who's there?" Thor called out. He stood and I blushed bright red. Really embarrassed..So embarrassed I was able to turn into a small white mouse. I scattered to the door and went under. I phased back into human before realizing I was naked and I left my clothes in the bath house..

The next day me and Lily were in the kitchen. Laughing at a joke that she told me. We were both snacking on some cake, before Thor walked in. Our laughter stopped as we both looked at him. He cleared his throat as a thick tension started to fill the air. "May I speak to Luce' for a moment?" He asked. The question mostly directed at Lily. I saw her eyes darken with anger and she stepped closer, her hand already coming up.

"Who do you think-"

"Lily, it's ok.." I interrupted her. She turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her softly and nodded my head. "Go, I know you want some alon time with Hawkeye." I told her. Her eyes softened and she nodded back. Exactly the room, while managing to bump into Thor's shoulder very roughly. Thor and I stood like that for a second. Me awkawardly shifting from foot to foot while Thor stared me down.

"The woman you saw me with, I have known for a long time. She had feelings for me and the Captain needed her for something. After she finished her work she found me in the hall. Then, she kissed me. I was taught to never harm a woman so I couldn't do anything while she pushed me towards our room. And you saw. I don't want her Luce'..I want you.." Thor bared his heart to me. his eyes glistening with tears. Mine were, too. And a couple were spilling over. I ran to him and hugged him tight. "I forgive you Thor." My voice was muffle by his chest. I felt his strong arms hug me back tightly. And a few tears landing softly onto my head.

"No more crying. Ok?" I pulled back to smile at him softly. A few more tears spilling out of our eyes. He nodded and pulled me back to his chest.

"I promise to never let you go..."


End file.
